


Happily Ever After

by Xochi44



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochi44/pseuds/Xochi44
Summary: Mike has walked away. It's not good. It's not good for him or Jeff. They both pay the price.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so remember that newspaper blurb about how if Disney were to make another hockey movie it should be about Jeff and Mike? How it's basically fate, their entire relationship and careers? Well imagine everything that happened after Richards was dumped from the Kings. It's new years and i'm drunk. So i'm sorry for everything.

November 2015

_“All that where ‘it’s me and him is really,’ no offense, but it’s just the media talking,” Carter said. “We played against each other in junior and then we got drafted to Philly together and came in to Philly the same time and World Juniors and pretty much every team we’ve played on since we’ve both been on that team. It’s fair to say, but we were both totally different players and never really played that much together maybe here or there.”_

Mike slammed his laptop closed. He glanced at the empty spot next to him. Arnold was at his feet, he whined. Arnold always knew when there was something wrong.

“It’s ok, boy. I’m ok. Everything is ok.”

The muscles in his jaw were so tight his jaw ached. He was not going to give him the satisfaction of feeling anything for him anymore. He heard something being crushed, he let go of his laptop. If Jeff wanted it to be this way, it would be this way. After all, he’s the one that walked away. So he would make sure the distance between them would not only be in kilometers.

December 2015

Everything with the league was shit, everything was shit. Mike was grinding his teeth at night so much that his dentist was starting to get worried and his family wouldn’t stop bothering him with calls or texts. He could deal with the bullshit from the league, from the Kings. What he couldn’t deal with were the rumors that Jeff was sleeping with anyone with a pulse from L.A. to fucking Toronto.

He knew Jeff would do this, fuck everything in sight because he wanted to make sure it would get back to him. He knew it would get under his skin and it did. It wasn’t that he was fucking anything within breathing distance, what drove him crazy were the constant texts from friends or players telling him they had seen him with his hands all over a short brunette or his tongue down some rookie’s throat. He knew Jeff was asking these stories to get back to him, but two could play this game; Mike began sending texts to Jeff every time he heard about Jeff’s latest “conquest.” He started right after Justin texted him that Jeff had finally made a move on Toffoli. Toffoli who worshipped the ground Carts walked on and had once asked Mike if he could blow both of them. It was midnight it Kenora.

\- M: I bet it was good having Cupcake’s sweet mouth on your dick.

\- J: He was very enthusiastic.

\- M: I bet he was, but tell me, did he do the thing with his tongue that makes your toes curl. Did he glide his fingers into your ass and make you cum so hard that you fall to your knees? I know Tyler doesn’t swallow, not even for you.

\- J: …

\- M: Did he let you grip his curls while you bit his shoulders? Did he reach back and grab your ass to pull you closer so that you could fuck him harder? Did he moan your name into the pillow when you came?

\- J: Fuck off.

Mike grinned. He knew this kind of talk made Jeff hard, unfortunately for Mike it also made his dick hard as rock. He wasn’t going to deny that the sex Jeff and he had wasn’t the best he’d had. Reliving it in those texts made it clear to him that he wasn’t going to fuck or get fucked the same way by anyone anytime soon. He gripped his dick and begged it to go down. He was going to win this.

February 2016

His head hurt. He sulked. He had trashed at least four cell phones in the last few weeks that his parents insisted he get a landline and begged him not to rip it out. The Kings were still in the playoff hunt, he would change the channel everytime they came up. He started throwing the remote so much that Arnold began to think of it as a game and promptly bring it back to him. Sometimes he cried out of sheer frustration, sometimes he punched the wall because he was so angry, and sometimes he was so angry and didn’t know why. His head hurt. He took more Vicodin.

He stopped hearing from Jeff or his dick conquests. He was fairly certain that he had won. If it was one thing Jeff loved, it was the way he could fuck Mike into submission. How he could get him to do anything and Mike would let him because he loved it. Jeff knew he loved the pain he could cause, the begging he could bring out of him. It was because they had such intimate knowledge of each other; they were basically each other’s firsts. Their bodies had grown into each other over the years. From gangly kids to the men they were now. Mike knew no else knew Jeff like he did. The last time they spoke he made sure to let him know as much.

M: You know that empty space next to you Carts? It’s always going to be there. You want to prove something by having a body next to you almost every night? You know the only thing that proves is that without me there’s always going to be something missing. It doesn’t matter who you try to fill that space with. It’s not me. You created this attachment and now you’re lost without it, without me. So go ahead and spread the word that your dick is dipping into every warm hole. You’re lost and I know it.

Jeff hung up. Mike slammed his phone down on the marble counter in his kitchen, because that’s where the beer was. What he didn’t say was that that attachment went both ways. Mike knew he was the one that had walked away. There were so many reasons, but mostly because he had started to look in the mirror and all he could see was failure. He would get out on the ice with the team and he did nothing to help. He could read it on everyone’s face. He was on his way out. He didn’t want to be, he practiced harder, he got to practice before the rookies, and he tried everything to get his head from bothering him. In the end it didn’t help. He was a failure. He was a waste of money, a drain on the team, a drain on Jeff. A little before he got sent down Jeff had tried to tell him that being good on the ice didn’t matter, that he loved him for him. Mike knew that was a lie. He knew it had to be a lie, so at the moment he knew that he had to walk away.

He did this because he didn’t know what else to do. He didn’t know how to fix this, how to fix himself. There was no way to fix anything because everything was so broken. There were too many pieces to put together and Mike swore some of it had been consumed in a fit of self-hate. He had felt pieces of himself burn and vanish from within. He wasn’t the same anymore. Jeff would eventually see he wasn’t the same Mike he had fallen in love with in juniors. He would see into him and see nothing but ashes and hatred. He didn’t want him to see that, so he had to leave.

It was better for them to be alone, but Mike didn’t know how to and neither did Jeff. So they ate away at whatever was left of their love, their bond. Mike didn’t know if it was for the best, but this was a path that didn’t have any turns or exits. They were now meant to destroy each other, because they, no Mike had it made it so.

April 2016

Los Angeles was eliminated without much of a roar. Mike turned off the game. He finished the last of his 18 pack. He waited. He didn’t have a cell phone anymore, but the landline he had promised not rip out was still there. He knew the number by heart. It rang. There was no answer.

There would never be answer. It was done.


End file.
